


África

by Moneneki



Series: Palabras y pociones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kinda?, Romance, Song: Africa (Toto)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneneki/pseuds/Moneneki
Summary: Se hicieron una promesa: al terminar la guerra, estarían juntos.Algo así como un crack-fic pero con romance (?), naturalmente inspirado por Africa by Toto
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Palabras y pociones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745695
Kudos: 2





	África

— _Lumos._

La punta de su varita derramó una suave luz sobre el polvoso interior de la pequeña cabaña. Ella, en un arrebato de nostalgia, recordó la cabaña de Hagrid, llena de ristras de hierbas, carne y el perpetuo aroma a té.

Con un suspiro al ver la cantidad de trabajo por hacer, puso manos a la obra. De su bolsito de cuentas, sacó varios tarros con flamas azuladas, que distribuyó por toda la habitación. Después, empujó a un rincón el viejo sombrero que le había servido de traslador, junto con otras muchas cosas que parecían basura o inservibles. En el suelo encontró una escoba, que hechizó para que comenzara a barrer mientras ella echaba un ojo a las otras dos habitaciones. Una de las puertas llevaba a una pequeña cocina y comedor, la otra a un cuarto donde había por único mobiliario un ropero, una cama y una mesilla de noche, todo bastante desastrado bajo la gruesa capa de polvo. Puso más luces y desempolvó todo. El lugar tenía que estar presentable para su llegada.

Era poco después de la medianoche. La luna estaba oculta; solo las estrellas permanecían en la oscura noche africana. Escuchó algunos aullidos afuera, y maldijo por dentro. Inmediatamente, salió a lanzar los hechizos de protección básicos, omitiendo solo los que ocultaban visiblemente el lugar; él se encargaría de ponerlos cuando llegara.

El repentino ruido de algo que impactaba en el techo la puso en alerta de inmediato. Con su varita en la mano y una maldición en los labios, se preguntó si ella, ellos, serían atacados para siempre. Pasaron momentos y el ruido solo estaba aumentando. De alguna manera era casi reconocible... Por fin, entendió el sonido y miró por la ventana.

Lluvia.

Lluvia, sobre un techo de lámina.

A toda prisa, abrió la puerta y extendió la mano. Sí, lluvia, pero muy distinta a la de Inglaterra, que era fría, pequeña y mezquina, como aguijonazos de una avispa molesta. Aquí, en cambio, las gruesas gotas que resbalaban por su mano eran cálidas, y suaves, si eso tenía algún sentido. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar, estaba debajo del cielo, sin que el refugio de la pequeña cabaña fuera un obstáculo entre ella y este bendito clima. Quedó empapada en cuestión de segundos, pero no le molestó. Se sentía como libertad. Y pronto, él también sería tan libre como ella.

Sonrió al recordar lo preocupado que él había parecido al decirle que sólo tendrían disponible una cabaña en medio de África. A ella no le había molestado en lo más mínimo. Luz, calidez y amor, todo lo que no podía tener en Inglaterra, pero que en ese pequeño rincón del mundo era para ella solamente.

Salió de su ensoñación con un poco de brusquedad, al darse cuenta de que aún no había terminado de limpiar y todo debía estar listo para cuando él llegara.

_Si es que llega,_ una voz en su mente aclaró con acritud.

_Claro que va a llegar_ , se dijo a sí misma, en un esfuerzo por creerlo. Dijo que vendría, que nada podía detenerlo, y ella le creyó. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Su palabra era sagrada, algo que nunca había quebrado. Solo la muerte lo haría romper su promesa.

Hermione no quiso ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

De vuelta al interior, mientras se secaba la ropa y trabajaba en un hogar fuera de ese lugar, trató de silenciar la voz en su mente que hablaba de todas las peores posibilidades.

* * *

El último retrato, el que colgó en la oficina del director y la verdadera razón de su negativa a ocuparlo, se volvió para mirar al hombre de gesto adusto y vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. El retrato no necesitaba decir otra palabra; el hombre entendió. De todos modos, con un brillo tras los lentes de media luna, el anciano habló.

—Date prisa muchacho, se está haciendo tarde. No la hagas esperar —el anciano del retrato seguía tan astuto e inteligente como lo fue en vida, bufó en su mente Severus. Se había enterado de todo, con apenas una mirada.

Una última vez obedeció las palabras del viejo director, por vez primera sin un juramento de sangre que lo vinculara, y corrió. Tan rápido como pudo, en dirección a un pasaje secreto en las entrañas de Hogwarts y en el que casi perdió la vida más de veinte años atrás. El ritmo acelerado de su corazón se calmó un poco cuando tomó de la mesa una bota maltratada; el traslador estaba en su lugar y llegó a tiempo. En cambio, el traslador de ella, el viejo sombrero, no estaba. Solo podía esperar que ella hubiera llegado a salvo al humilde refugio que él trató de procurarle.

A sus espaldas, escuchó pasos en el corredor secreto. Levantó su varita, maldiciendo y deseando no tener que volver a luchar o pelear en duelo... Pero nada, absolutamente nada, le impediría llegar a este refugio personal, tan arduamente ganado. Los pasos se acercaban, la luz se hacía más brillante. Pero antes de que las personas doblaran tras la esquina donde se escondió, el traslador se activó y sus pies aterrizaron en la tierra fangosa de una noche pacífica y lluviosa.

Nunca había visto la nueva casa que había comprado tan barata, pero el alivio que la vista evocó dentro de su pecho fue ilimitado; ya había luz azul detrás de las ventanas. Sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia la puerta tras formular las protecciones visuales casi inconscientemente.

Él abrió la puerta, y por un largo instante, quedó congelado en su lugar, solo mirándola a los ojos. Entonces, ella saltó para abrazarlo.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí, estás aquí… —no pudo distinguir si ella reía o lloraba. Solo pudo abrazarla con más fuerza, incapaz de dejarla ir, como había tenido que hacer muchas veces antes.

Rompiendo el abrazo, pero manteniendo su mano entre las suyas, ella lo guió a la pequeña mesa que había puesto unos minutos antes. Él se desprendió de su capa empapada y se sentó.

—Preparé un poco de té —retiró la mano para servir dos tazas, pero la devolvió inmediatamente después. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar romper el contacto por completo. Mucho menos cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él lloraba en silencio, con la cara apartada de la de ella como para no dejarla verlo. El azul de su fuego delataba con su brillo las lágrimas del hombre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? —con una descarga de adrenalina, se regañó a sí misma por no haber preguntado antes.

—No —llegó su respuesta temblorosa. La otra mano de Hermione se alzó para posarse en su mejilla, para que él la mirara.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? —lo que él le pidiera, ella lo haría. Incluso si era dejarlo solo por un tiempo... aunque acabaran de reunirse.

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto completo, y sus miradas nunca se separaron.

—Estoy... tengo tanto miedo... me temo a mí mismo —terminó por decir, derrotado—. ¿En qué me convertí, Hermione? Todas las cosas que hice, las cosas que dije, todos mis errores… —ella apretó sus manos, con infinita tristeza en su mirada. Se puso en pie para abrazarlo.

—Todos cambiamos. La guerra nos cambió. No te martirices por salvar a todos. Pagaste un precio demasiado alto… —murmuró en su cabello, grasiento como siempre. Y a Hermione no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, pero no contestó. Así que ella siguió hablando.

—Por eso huimos, ¿no es cierto? Para escapar de la guerra, de los recuerdos. Para ser nosotros mismos lejos de todo el caos y de las expectativas que tenían de nosotros —con una mano en la barbilla del hombre, ella lo forzó a verla a los ojos de nuevo—. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que hicimos por ellos, jamás me hubieran dejado amarte... Severus, yo te amo.

Él la miró con los ojos brillantes. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, los ocho años de guerra y sus tres años juntos, era la primera vez que ella le decía esas palabras.

—¿Me amas? —había una vulnerable incredulidad en su voz, una que ella no había sentido con tanta intensidad nunca.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos—. Por fin, nuestra vida nos pertenece.

—¿Sabes? Me costará acostumbrarme a algo que nunca antes había tenido —murmuró él en su oído, sin relajar su abrazo.

—No te preocupes. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y, por una vez, era cierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía falta algo mucho más ligero después del otro, ¿no? Esto fue una cosa que ocurrió en mi mente una vez que estaba escuchando Africa by Toto y leía fanfics. Espero que hayan disfrutado del final feliz y si les agradó, dejen algún comentario :)
> 
> (Y si hay algún problema con el formato, es culpa de mi inexperiencia).
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer.


End file.
